


Consequences

by peachysimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysimp/pseuds/peachysimp
Summary: With power, comes consequences.Unfortunately, Tommy and Tubbo realize the hard way that the egg doesn't like them.War.Lots and lots of war.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: For the sake of having the story line progress easy and for there to be no confusion, everyone has only one life.

“HELLO TOMMYINNIT”

"Hello Sam Nook, did you get anymore progress on the hotel?" 

"AWESAMDUDE HAS NOT BEEN ON THE BUILD SITE WITHIN THE PAST TWO DAYS AND NO PROGRESS HAS BEEN DONE. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HOLDUP"

"Wait Sam hasn't been here? Where is he?"

“I’M AFRAID I CANNOT DISCLOSE THAT INFORMATION AS I AM ALSO UNAWARE OF HIS WHEREABOUTS. ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. HE HAS LEFT A FEW TASKS FOR YOU TO DO AND WILL GET BACK TO THE PROGRESS FOR THE HOTEL ASAP.”

Tommy was not satisfied with that answer. It wasn’t like Sam to disappear out of nowhere with no warning. Before he could protest Nook's response, he was already giving him a task.

“IN ORDER FOR AWESAMDUDE TO CREATE MORE STONE FLOORS AND WALLS, HE NEEDS MORE SUPPLIES. PLEASE BRING BACK 4 STACKS OF STONE AND PLACE THEM IN THE CHEST WHEN YOU’VE COLLECTED THEM.”

"Wait 4 stacks of stone?? Sam Nook why are you giving me so many tasks I hired YOU for a reason" 

"THANK YOU TOMMYINNIT. COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE THE STONE" a sigh left the blonde's mouth as he mumbled out an ok and goodbye and turned to walk out of the build site. 

He started walking down the prime path when he saw Tubbo walking towards him.

“Tommy it’s been a minute since I saw you! What’re you up to?” Tubbo turned and walked with Tommy. 

“I have to go mine some stone for Sam Nook, wanna come with me? I’m heading to my mine from Logstead Shire so I could use the company.” 

“You.. you’re going back to Logstead Shire?”

“Yeah it’s a good mine and I don’t know, I could use a walk anyways.” Tubbo hesitated before responding.

“Ok yea sure definitely I’ll come.” 

Tubbo honestly was more nervous than Tommy was to head over there. Last time he went there, he thought Tommy killed himself. Because of him. He still felt guilty about exiling the blonde. He quickly pushed those feelings down and had meaningless conversations with Tommy on the way over. Tommy talked about his time with Techno and Phil and how he totally didn’t miss them absolutely not he would never miss Techno. Tubbo told Tommy about all the business affairs that L’Manburg were going through before the fall of L’Manburg. Before they knew it, they reached the tattered tent, the abandoned beach, and the griefed town center. Tommy felt chills run down his spine as he remembered the things Dream did to him here. 

_Put your things in the hole._

_You HID things in chests underground from me, what were you planning on doing Tommy? Did you really think you could retaliate against me? Your ONLY friend? You’re foolish. You’re starting over now, no longer allowed in the nether, and you are absolutely not allowed ANY visitors._

**_I’m your friend Tommy. I’m the only friend you have. Everyone else betrayed you._ **

The boys wandered over to the mine and went down the stairs, to the deepest level where Tommy left off and they started mining. Tubbo tried to keep the energy light and happy considering the circumstances, but once they entered Logstead Shire, Tommy’s attitude changed. He was more quiet, reserved, no doubt due to the PTSD he was dealing with of being back here. Regardless, Tubbo kept up light conversations, meaningless things really, of how he was rebuilding his bee farm. That was one of the most important things to Tubbo from L’Manburg and he wanted to keep it with him. After a few minutes, the only sound to be heard was the mining of stone. 

"Hey have you seen Sam recently?"

"No the last time I saw him was last week when I came to visit him, why?"

"Sam Nook told me that he's been absent for a few days, I thought you might've seen him" 

"Wait he's gone?"

"I don't know truly but that's what Nook told me" 

The air between the two was tense as silence filled in. Tommy quickly filled in the silence with some random story from when he was staying with Techno and noticed the brunette had stopped mining.

“Tubbo?” silence.

“Tubbo mate this isn’t funny where’d you go” Tommy turned around and the sight he saw made his blood run cold.

Behind him was Ant in full netherite armor and was holding a sword at Tubbo’s throat. He took in the look in Ant’s bright pink eyes which held so much animosity towards the younger boy. 

“Bad, Ant what a surprise to see you two here” he tried to laugh and ease the incredibly tense situation but all it did was make it worse. 

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you Tommy. One wrong move and Tubbo’s done for.” Bad’s voice didn’t have that friendly high pitch edge it usually did. His voice was low and held anticipation and power. The tone sent shivers up Tommy’s spine as he gripped the pickax tighter than before. 

“Bad why are you here” a light chuckle left Bad’s mouth before responding. 

“Oh Tommy you know why I’m here.” 

“Is it because of that stupid egg because I swear to god-” 

“Tommy of COURSE it’s because of the egg. You’re an obstacle to it. The egg doesn’t like that you don’t feel anything towards it”

“What are you talking about, I love the egg” he nervously chuckled at the end trying to make it believable, but all that did was make things worse for him. 

“Tommy, you never were a good liar, you know that?” this time it was Ant who spoke. 

“What are you on about” 

“For one you sucked at lying about you griefing George’s house, with Ranboo may I add, but he gets a pass since he was new. You ran away from exile, you lied about being able to hear and understand the egg.” Tommy’s eyes widened at Bad’s words. 

“I understand why Dream did what he did to the people of L’Manburg with the walls and with forcing Tubbo to exile you. You were a menace to the entire server.” 

“Bad you can’t be serious”

“Oh I’m dead serious Tommy.”

“What was it you said the egg told you again, can you repeat that for me” 

“The egg can give you your deepest desire, it can give you anything you want”

“So why do you not have Skeppy? Where’s he” Bad faltered at the blonde’s words. He knew he struck a nerve when he saw shock flash through his white eyes before briefly flashing to anger. 

“You are not allowed to talk about Skeppy”

“Why Bad is that your soft spot? Is that the thing you want? If that's what you want then where the FUCK is Skeppy” 

"Skeppy is held up in his business the egg will provide-"

"That's such BULLSHIT Bad and you know that" 

"Tommy watch your mouth" 

“No because you know what I’m tired of your shit, you and Ant and Punz and those other fools think that because this stupid EGG said it’ll give you what you want that now you’re the most powerful people on this server it’s so pointless and stupid that you guys are listening to an EGG” 

“Tommy shut up”

“No Bad because all of you are fucking STUPID for this shit, it makes NO SENSE to be listening to a fucking EGG” 

Within seconds Bad was rushing towards him and he glanced over and saw movement from Ant. 

_TommyInnit was slain by BadBoyHalo_

_Tubbo_ was slain by Antfrost_


	2. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Whenever Ranboo is in his blackout (I call it his Endermen State) state and he speaks, the font is in enchantment table/standard galactic font since I couldn't find an endermen language font generator. All translations will be posting in the notes at the end.

“THANK YOU TOMMYINNIT. COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE THE STONE'' a sigh left the blonde’s mouth as he mumbled out an ok and turned to walk out of the build side. 

Sam Nook watched as the young boy left and saw his friend run into him, as they walked off together. He dropped the sweet act and went to the build site to take a break. He stored away his weapons and sat down in the unfinished lobby as he put his head down, tired from the interaction as he wondered where Awesamdude could’ve been. As he sat there, he heard two pairs of iron boots stalk up the build site stairs. He quickly put his persona back on and stood up.

“TOMMYINNIT HAVE YOU COLLECTED THE STONE ALREADY” 

“Not quite Sam” Sam Nook’s ears perked as he became alert, realizing that it wasn’t Tommy or Tubbo’s voice. It was Ponks. 

“PONK YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO BE ON THE PREMISES WITHOUT ANY SAFETY GEAR.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary” another voice. 

“PUNZ AND PONK I’M GOING TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE THE PREMISES OF THE BUILD SITE IMMEDIATELY.”

“That’s no fun Sam Nook” The two men stepped into the lobby. He saw both Punz and Ponk with red eyes, a clear indicator that they were corrupted by the egg. 

“BOYS I’M AFRAID YOU WILL NEED TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY” 

“I don’t think so,” Sam’s hand twitched, wanting to reach for his weapons but knowing they aren’t close enough without them noticing. 

“YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS ON TOMMINNIT’S HOTEL PROPERTY AND CONSIDERING YOU AREN’T WEARING THE PROPER GEAR YOU MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY” 

“Well we’re not here for the build site or Tommy, we’re here for you”

“AWESAMDUDE IS NOT HERE DON’T COME BACK HERE AGAIN UNLESS AWESAMDUDE LEAVES ME A NOTE”

“I don’t think you’re understanding Sam Nook we’re here for YOU not for Awesamdude.” Punz’s voice rang out clear, malicious intent laced in it. 

“I AM ONLY HERE TO PROTECT AND SERVE FOR TOMMYINNIT AND HIS FRIENDS. YOU TWO ARE NOT HIS FRIENDS.” 

“What are you talking about I literally came with an army to help put Dream in that prison”

“UNFORTUNATELY PUNZ, YOU ARE NOT MARKED DOWN AS HIS FRIEND CONSIDERING YOU ARE INFECTED BY THE EGG.” 

“That’s bullshit” 

“BOYS GET OFF THE PROPERTY NOW”

“Nope. We’re not leaving.” Ponk brandished his sword while Punz pulled out a crossbow. 

“YOU ARE A THREAT TO ME AND THE BUILD SITE IF YOU DO NOT STEP OFF THE PROPERTY-”

“We watched you stash your weapons away. You can’t harm us.” silence filled the room as Sam realized they were right. This is where he dies. 

“Anything you’d like us to relay back to everyone.”

“TELL AWESAMDUDE THAT TOMMY’S SAFE.”

“Oh Tommy’s definitely not safe.” Sam quickly became alarmed at Ponk’s words.

“Ant and Bad were following the two boys down to the mine. They are definitely not safe.” 

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT A HAND ON THEM” 

“You won’t be around to stop it” He watched Punz pull the arrow back and watched the arrow fly towards him in a split second.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Sam Nook was shot by Punz _

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


When Ranboo opened his eyes, he was in front of the prison. When did he get here? Wasn’t he just at the community house talking with Sapnap? 

Chills ran down his spine as he headed back to the community house to see if Sapnap was around. He was walking on the prime path when he bumped into BadBoyHalo and Antfrost.

“Ranboo, you went to the prison?” Ant spoke up.

“Uh it looks like it,” he chuckled nervously “have either of you seen Sapnap?”

“I believe he’s at his house, if he’s not there he should be lingering by the community house” Bad said with a smile. Ranboo barely registered the fact the Bad’s outfit was white instead of red. 

“Thank you I’ll be on my way if you don’t need anything from me” they bid their goodbyes and Ranboo was quickly picking up speed as he walked.

Ranboo made it to the community house and quickly made his way upstairs. Sapnap was sitting there talking with Karl and Callahan.

“Ranboo hey what’s up” Karl was the first to speak. The other two turned their heads to Ranboo.

“Ranboo where have you been?” Sapnap walked up to him briskly, concern in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I was telling you what happened at my visit with Dream, passed you the message he wanted me to, and then you were MIA for two days” Ranboo felt the shock course through his body.

“I was gone for two days?” Ranboo nearly screeched at the texan, Karl and Callahan turning more serious at the conversation being spoken. 

“Ranboo how do you not remember that?”

“I remember- I remember you asked me to meet up, we meet up you were telling me how Dream talked to you and then he started talking about me and-and then you said there was a message he wanted to s-send me and it- it was that stupid smiley face and I-” 

“Ranboo breath for me” Sapnap grabbed his arms gently, trying to calm the boy in front of him. 

“I-I can’t remember what happened after that I don’t remember anything after that stupid smile why can’t I remember think Ranboo think what what happened what happened after that stupid-”

“RANBOO” the only thing heard in the house was his panicked and shallow breaths. Karl and Callahan stayed back as Sapnap tried to calm the boy down enough to breathe properly. 

“I understand, you’re confused and panicked right now, but please try to breathe for me ok?” Ranboo nodded at the words. 

“Ok breathe in and out for me” for the next ten minutes, Sapnap was talking the boy through his panic until he finally had regular breathing. 

“Sapnap can you and Callahan go downstairs for a minute? I want to talk to Ranboo” Sapnap let go of the boy and went downstairs, Callahan following behind him. Once Karl was sure they were out of earshot, he ran close to Ranboo. 

“Ranboo you’re gonna need to listen to me carefully alright? You panic a lot right? You have a lot of blackouts about Dream right?” Ranboo stayed silent.

“You need to answer this for me please Ranboo.” A beat of silence passed.

“Yea I do”

“Ok ok listen, something bad is gonna happen I can’t tell you what it is or when it’s gonna happen but something tragic is gonna happen, when it does you need to break Dream out of the prison” his blood ran cold at the words.

“I have to WHAT” Karl shushed Ranboo.

“Stop screaming. I understand this is hard to understand but you’re the only one who can break Dream out. You are a major key in getting him out of there. You have to do this Ranboo”

“Why do I-”

“I can’t tell you why you have to do it, all I can tell you is that you need to do it.” Ranboo took in a few shaky breaths before answering. 

“Alright I’ll do it.” Karl hugged the shaking boy and caressed his hair as he calmed him down. After a few minutes he was calm enough to function properly, and headed back to his home. 

Shortly before arriving at his base, words popped up in front of him. 

_ TommyInnit was slain by BadBoyHalo _

_ Tubbo_ was slain by Antfrost _

The half enderman immediately was sent into a state of panic.

They were dead? 

He started shaking and saw black spots in his visions. Within seconds he blacked out.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Techno and Phil were working on Techno’s house after Phil accidentally let a creeper in and blew up a portion of the first floor. They were replacing the doors and stairs, the final touches really, when they saw the half ender boy walking towards them. 

“Hey Ranboo! What’re you up to?” Phil spoke in a bright tone and observed the ender boy walk up to them. Techno noticed the boy’s attitude was different then how he normally was. He remembered what the boy told him last week. 

_ “Techno I need to talk to you” _

_ “What about”  _

_ “I- there’ll be times when I panic a lot and I start to black out. When I black out, I become a different person. I-I help Dream during those times. I helped him do a lot of bad things Techno” He stopped organizing his chests and turned to him. _

_ “Why are you telling me this?” _

_ “You’re the only person I trust and I needed to tell someone I needed to tell you in case I accidentally hurt you or Phil-” _

_ “Ranboo. It’s alright. I understand. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, you’re safe here” _

_ “I need to tell you, when I get in that state I might not talk to a lot of people and I become very stiff in my walk and determined. That side of me tunes in strongly to my endermen side.”  _

Techno looked back at the boy walking towards him and noticed his deamenor was similar to what Ranboo had described to him prior. 

“Phil I need you to step inside for a minute please”

“What?”

“Go inside for just a second I need to check something” Phil walked into the house without another word as Techno walked up to the boy.

“Ranboo are you ok?”

“╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡” Techno didn’t understand a single damn thing that came out of the boy’s mouth.

“Ranboo what are you saying”

“⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ᒲᒷ !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ” The boy’s eyes held a slight tone of panic. 

“We’re gonna go to Phil and he’ll talk to you, he might understand you” The two walked up into the house and saw Phil standing by the chests.

“Phil can you understand what he’s saying right now” 

“ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹” 

“Yea he just said ‘My name is Ranboo’”

“Great, you’re gonna need to translate whatever he says”

“ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹, ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ||, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||∷ᒷ ↸ᒷᔑ↸” 

“They’re what?”

“What did he say Phil?” the older man looked the pink haired boy in his eyes. 

“He said that Tubbo and Tommy are dead.” 

“Who killed them” he whipped his axe out from his inventory as anger flooded his system. 

“Techno-”

“Who killed them I said”

“TECHNO.” the ender boy spoke up in the silence.

“╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡”

“For what”

“↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ”

“What do you mean Dream?”

“↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ, ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ʖ∷𝙹ꖌᒷリ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣”

“You need our help to break Dream out of the prison?”

“╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ∴ᔑ||”

“Only way for what”

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑꖎꖎ ╎ ꖌリ𝙹∴. ⍑ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣” 

“Give us a minute Ranboo, go downstairs.” the boy silently went down.

“Techno he wants our help with breaking Dream out of the prison.”

“Why are we breaking Dream out”

“I don’t know he kept saying it’s the only way. He knows he can’t do it alone.” 

“Should we help him?”

“He trusts you. If he told you he needs the help I think we should help him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> ╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ = I need help
> 
> ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ᒲᒷ !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ = Help me please 
> 
> ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 = My name is Ranboo
> 
> ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹, ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ||, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||∷ᒷ ↸ᒷᔑ↸ = Tubbo, Tommy, they're dead 
> 
> ╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ = I need your help 
> 
> ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ = Dream
> 
> ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ, ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ʖ∷𝙹ꖌᒷリ 𝙹⚍ℸ = Dream he has to be broken out.
> 
> ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ∴ᔑ|| = It's the only way 
> 
> ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑꖎꖎ ╎ ꖌリ𝙹∴. ⍑ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ = That's all I know. He needs to be out.


End file.
